The invention relates generally to wall-mounted bracket assemblies, and more particularly to a dual direction hinged wall-mounted bracket assembly.
Telephone switching equipment often includes a plurality of switches and associated structure housed in one or more cabinets. Due to space restrictions, many customers of such systems prefer the cabinetry to be mountable to a wall. Thus, wall-mounted brackets are widely employed to securely attach cabinets containing telephone switching equipment to appropriate walls.
As telephone switching has become more complex due to the proliferation of telephone numbers in the age of intraoffice networks, facsimile machines, internet access and the like, an increased need to congregate different types of switching equipment has arisen. To meet this need, it has become increasingly customary to array numerous cabinets containing switching equipment onto a single wall to facilitate their mutual intercommunication. The ever-increasing demands of communication technology continue to press current space restrictions and force more elaborate configurations of telephone switching equipment and cabinetry.
The cabling associated with most telephone switching equipment cabinets emanates from the rear of the cabinets. In known installations of such telephone switching equipment, the entire cabinet must be removed from the associated walls in order to access the cabling. This can be a time consuming and cumbersome task. Because of the need to access telephone switching cabling, in order to repair or reconfigure the switching systems, there is a need to provide unimpaired access to the cabling at the rear of such wall-mounted telephone switching equipment cabinetry.